


And then, there you were

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dogs, Emotionally Constipated Boys, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin had stopped believing in Soulmates a long time ago.But an emergency involving his precious dog and some chocolate shows just who would care for him.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Gift Fic Monday [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	And then, there you were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charona/gifts).



> Another Gift Fic! I forgot how much I loved this pairing, and when I read some of Charona's fics last week I realised it had been way too long since I wrote about these two emotionally constipated idiots!  
> I really hope you like this! Your Kevin/Nico fics are my absolute favourite, so I really do hope you like this :3
> 
> This was definitely an excuse for more Elsa fic too jsjs

It was a rainy Sunday morning when Kevin woke up with an itchy wrist. His right wrist, to be precise. Kevin wouldn't have paid mind to any spot on his body itching, really it was quite ordinary, but the inside of his right wrist was no regular spot.

His right wrist was the spot where his Soulmark would show up, and that prospect made an itchy wrist rather frightening.

As he was making coffee for himself, Kevin briefly wondered if it was someone he knew. It wasn't as if the Soulmark would always present itself the moment you met your Soulmate. No, fate had decided to be more fickle about it.

In order for the Soulmark to show up, one of the two halves had to show a selfless deed towards the other. Only then, when the second person accepted the help, would the Mark's show up.

And since Kevin was neither particularly helpful nor selfless (he doubted any F1 driver really was) or very accepting of help, he doubted he would ever meet his One.

It was something he had resigned him to long ago. He would be alone forever, or in a relationship with someone he was not meant to be with, and that was okay for him.

And that's where Nico had come into his life. Nico was infuriating, loud and sarcastic and everything Kevin hated. He was so sure Nico wasn't his Soulmate when they first met, that hanging out with Nico felt 'safe'.

Nico came over to his apartment in Monaco about once every week off, and sometimes visited Kevin's hotel room as well. It was a no strings attached kind of situation, where they'd fuck before Kevin kicked Nico out again. It worked well for them, even though Kevin had noticed growing reluctance in Nico’s features as time went on. Nico no longer seemed to want just sex, seemed to want to stay over with him, but Kevin couldn’t handle it.

He didn’t want to fall in love in a world where the one you want to be with could not be the one you were _meant_ to be with. 

Still, he did not shun Nico as he had already gotten too close to him. Also today the German was visiting him, for a quick fuck before Nico had to go to a family meeting. Normally, it was always Nico who asked to meet up, but today, it had been Kevin’s initiative. With the triple headers, it had been a while since the last time Kevin had seen Nico, and he had started to feel a bit alone.

“Better get ready.” Kevin muttered. Elsa wagged her tail happily as Kevin opened her crate, Kevin letting his dog follow back into the bedroom where he got dressed. Elsa jumped onto the bed, and even though she wasn’t allowed to do that, Kevin let her. He was in a good mood with the prospect of Nico coming after and didn’t mind some dog hair on his covers. After he had gotten changed, Kevin laid back down on the bed, letting his precious dog snuggle into him.

“I bet he’ll be late as always.” Kevin muttered into Elsa’s fur, smiling as the dog licked his face. He closed his eyes as Elsa rested her head on his chest.

“A nap can’t hurt, right baby?” Kevin muttered, ignoring the fact he had only just woken up. Elsa let out a huff in agreement, keeping close to her owner as Kevin drifted off to sleep.

Kevin woke up by someone ringing the doorbell insistently. He groaned and get up, following an excitedly jumping around his feet. When Kevin opened the door, he came face to face with Nico, who looked slightly annoyed. But when the German took in Kevin’s ruffled and sleepy appearance, his expression softened.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Kevin muttered, holding on to Elsa’s collar as the dog excitedly tried to get to the German. Nico smiled and knelt down, letting Elsa lick his face. The dog was obsessed with Nico, always wanting cuddles from the German. Kevin supposed he understood. Elsa whined and rolled onto her back, letting Nico scratch her belly.

“It’s fine.” Nico reassured him, straightening up and moving past Kevin to enter the apartment. Kevin shuffled after him, still trying to shake off the sleepiness. Kevin noted Nico had a suitcase with him and swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling awkward. What was the German expecting?

“No worries, I only brought my suitcase as I need to drive to Germany directly after this.” Nico explained. “I need to be there by tomorrow evening.” he added, pushing his suitcase into the corner of the living room. Kevin nodded.

“Right. How long does it take you to get home from Monaco?” he asked. He hated making small talk as it made him insecure, but Nico was clearly not about to have sex within the next 5 minutes, so he had no other option. Nico seemed amused at his attempt. 

“About 13 hours, so either I leave tomorrow morning very early or I stop over somewhere tonight.” Nico explained, sitting down on the sofa and sprawling out as if he owned the place. Kevin sat down next to him, tucking his legs up under him.

“How’s Zeus?” Kevin muttered awkwardly after another moment of silence. Nico snorted, giving Kevin a soft smile that had the Dane’s stomach somersault in his belly.

“You’re cute.” Nico said fondly. Kevin huffed.

“Am not.” he grumbled. Nico’s fingers curled in the back of Kevin’s shirt, tugging him closer until Kevin was resting against his side, the Dane still pouting grumpily.

“Yeah you are, attempting to make small talk with me…” the German purred, lips brushing over Kevin’s temple. Kevin glared.

“It seems to be the only way to get you out of those hideous clothes.” he retorted sharply. Nico seemed unimpressed, knowing Kevin just got snappy when things got too close.

“Feel free to undress me, honey.” he purred.

Kevin didn’t need to be asked twice.

~~~~~

“Mmhm, that was good.” Kevin purred, stretching out contentedly. Nico lazily sprawled out next to him, one hand resting on Kevin's ass. 

"Glad I didn't disappoint." He chuckled. Kevin rolled over, eying Nico wearily, and cuddled into his chest. 

"You are so full of yourself." Kevin grumbled. Nico grinned.

"Pretty sure _you're_ full of me." He whispered, causing Kevin to slap his chest.

"Asshole." 

The little moment of serenity was broken as they suddenly heard Elsa whine. Kevin was up and out of bed instantly, the covers of the bed wrapped around him as he jogged to the kitchen, where they had left Elsa.

"Shit shit shit!" Kevin gasped. Elsa was nervously pacing back and forth, chocolate bar wrappers on the floor around her. Nico came into the kitchen too, instantly grabbing his phone when he saw what had happened. 

"Oh Elsa what did you do…" Kevin sighed frightenedly, pulling the dog close to him. Elsa was panting, seeming anxious as she tried to pull away from her owner's grasp. 

"I called a vet nearby, we can go there." Nico announced after a few minutes, moving into the bedroom and coming back with a set of clothes for them both. Kevin was trembling as he got dressed, nervously keeping an eye on Elsa.

"I can't lose her." Kevin muttered. Nico quickly pulled him into a hug.

"It will be okay, darling. I'll drive you two to the vet, so you can keep an eye on her." He decided.

"But you need to go to Germany…" Kevin muttered. Nico pressed a kiss to Kevin's forehead.

"I can't leave you alone like this" Nico whispered. Kevin bit his lip.

"Thank you." 

Kevin sat on the backseat with Elsa resting her head on his lap.

"It's okay darling." Kevin shushed the dog gently, scratching her ear. He saw Nico was keeping an eye on him through the mirrors and gave the German a hesitant smile. He had never expected Nico to care enough to help him like this, especially not considering he had to go to his family soon. 

“We’re here, you go inside while I park the car.” Nico instructed, and Kevin was grateful that the German seemed calm while his own mind was all over the place. Kevin took Elsa’s leash and led the dog over to the small veterinary clinic, sighing in relief when he found a vet already waiting for them.

“We will give her some meds to induce vomiting, and some activated charcoal to cancel out the poisonous effect of the chocolate.” the vet explained. “We’ll take her to the back, it’s better if you wait here.” he added, pointing to the small waiting room. Kevin reluctantly let go of Elsa’s leash.

“Will she be okay?” he muttered anxiously. The vet smiled calmingly.

“You were quick to act, I’m pretty sure she’ll be fine.” he reassured Kevin, before taking Elsa with him. 

Kevin sat down heavily on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, sighing tiredly. His wrist was itching again and Kevin scratched at the skin absentmindedly. He was starting to worry again, so focused on how he could have been stupid enough to leave the chocolate out for Elsa to find that he barely noticed Nico sitting down next to him. 

“Ssh, come here.” Nico whispered, pulling Kevin into his side and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Kevin smiled and looked up.

“Thank you.” he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Nico’s lips. Nico hummed before suddenly winching. The German’s eyes were wide as he suddenly tugged his sleeve down. Kevin frowned at the swirl of colours over the German’s wrist, trying to ignore the painful pang in his stomach. 

Nico had a Soulmate.

Kevin swallowed thickly and pulled away from Nico, looking at the floor.

“Congrats.” Kevin muttered. “I hope you’ll be happy with them.” he added just a bit too sharply. Nico frowned and then scoffed.

“You can be so stupid sometimes.” Nico sighed. Kevin let out an offended grunt.

“Excuse me? I know I shouldn’t have let Elsa have access to the chocolate but-” he started defensively. Nico clutched Kevin’s face between his hands. 

“Look at your damn wrist, Kevin.” he said sharply. Kevin blinked dumbly, but then looked down as Nico brought his wrist up. A splash of colours spread over the inside of Kevin’s wrist, curling over the pale skin. Nico pushed his own wrist against Kevin’s, showing that their Marks matched perfectly.

“Shit…” Kevin brought out weakly, looking up at Nico with wide eyes. Nico smiled nervously.

“Please tell me that’s a happy ‘shit’” he muttered. Kevin was trembling all over again, anxiously clasping his hands on his lap. 

“I-” he stuttered. Nico lowered his eyes in resignation. Kevin sighed, quickly leaning in to clumsily bring their lips together. 

“I just never thought I would find you.” he whispered shakily. He swallowed thickly, seeming a bit anxious as he curled up on Nico’s lap, head tucked under Nico’s chin. Nico exhaled shakily and wrapped his strong around Kevin, holding him close.

“I’m here.” 

They sat like that in silence until the vet walked back into the waiting room, Elsa trotting in after him. 

“Oh baby…” Kevin sighed, crawling off Nico’s lap and dropping to his knees to let the dog cuddle close to him. Elsa was whining, excitedly wagging her tail as she cuddled close to her owner. Nico knelt down too, fondly tugging on the dog’s ear as he wrapped an arm around Kevin’s waist. 

“Never do that again.” Kevin mumbled into the dog’s fur, feeling as if he could finally breathe again.

~~~~~~

“So, we do need to talk about this.” Nico muttered. Kevin was sitting with his back pressed against Nico’s chest, the two of them watching a movie. Elsa was on the sofa next to them, snoring softly as Nico absentmindedly patted her head.

“What do you want me to say?” Kevin whispered, eyes fluttering closed as Nico carded his fingers through the Dane’s hair.

“Do you want this?” Nico asked, nuzzling his face in the crook of Kevin’s neck. Kevin sighed, turning his head to kiss Nico’s forehead.

“Yes, of course.” he whispered. Nico eyed him intently.

“Because I’m your Soulmate, or because I’m _me_?” The German asked. Kevin wiggled around, straddling his legs.

“Both.” he said after a moment of consideration, his small hands resting on Nico’s cheeks, gentle fingers mapping out the German’s features.

“I still need to go to Germany tomorrow.” Nico muttered, but he seemed reluctant to leave Kevin so soon. Kevin bit his bottom lip.

“Elsa and I could come with you?” he muttered shyly, his cheeks a light pink.

“To meet my family?” Nico asked. Kevin shrugged.

“Since we’re meant to spent the rest of out lives together anyways…” he chuckled. Nico grinned, drawing Kevin into a soft kiss.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
